vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Aurora
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the non-original Vampire Aurora de Martel. Klaus and Aurora began their relationship some time after the Mikaelson Family came to the Count De Martel's castle. Soon after Aurora caught the eye of Klaus and they fell in love. History 1002, Southern France Niklaus and his family disguised themselves as Nobles in order to hide in plain sight and stayed at the Count De Martel's castle. It was there that Klaus and Aurora first laid eyes on one another. Klaus remarked how Aurora was exquisite. They soon fell in love and began their secret affair. Not long after Lucien became a vampire, Aurora soon discovered what Klaus and his family were. Regardless of this revelation, she still loved him all the same, even after he revealed that he killed his mother. Not wanting to be apart from him, Aurora killed herself and became a vampire so that she and Klaus could be together forever. When Mikael eventually found Klaus and his siblings, Klaus soon asked Aurora to run with him and his family so they could be together, but she broke his heart. Unbeknownst to him, Aurora had been inadvertently compelled by Elijah out of anger when he discovered the truth about their mother. The Originals Series In For the Next Millennium, it was revealed that in order to hide from Mikael, Klaus and his family disguised themselves as Nobles. In doing so they are welcome into the Count De Martel's home and are introduced to the Counts family including the Lady Aurora. Upon seeing her for the first time Klaus thought she was exquisite. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Klaus tells Elijah of his affair with Aurora. During Klaus' previous stay there, he and Aurora kept their love a secret from her brother Tristan and of course Lucien. When Lucien found them together, he was heartbroken leaving Klaus and Aurora feeling guilty. When Aurora discovered that Tristan had received word that a man was in her room, she asked Klaus to leave. Unfortunately Lucien was left behind to receive the punishment in Klaus' stead. In The Axeman's Letter, it is revealed that Elijah compelled Aurora to break up with Klaus. It all started when Elijah revealed to her that his family was fleeing. Elijah then accidentally compelled her to reveal that Klaus killed his mother. In anger Elijah, still unknowingly, compelled Aurora to despise Klaus and break up with him. Aurora reveals this to a shocked Klaus and later, Klaus brutally fights with Elijah because of the revelation of what he had done a thousand years ago. Quotes :Klaus: "She is exquisite." :-- For the Next Millennium ---- :Klaus: "I never meant for you to know me. I never meant to let you in. But then, I should not have kissed you. Not the first time. Certainly not the second. There is a light in you so bright it makes me feel like the man I wish I was... and forget the thing I am. I am chained to certain hungers, and have damned another to my fate...You've seen what we do-- we hunt. We feed. We kill. But what I am, I can't answer. My family are the first-- there is no name for it. But I also desire. Deeply. And I can love... As I love you." :Aurora: "Ooh, how you loathe me, so certain I've come to do you harm. Yet, as I recall, we did plenty of harm to each other. And, if I'm not mistaken, we both rather liked it, didn't we?" :Aurora: "Do you remember what that first time felt like, to be with someone every bit as powerful, as tormented, and as cursed as you?" :Aurora: "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about what we had every day for the last thousand years. You want to know why I have come? Because after a thousand years of trying to erase your touch, your smell, the taste of your lips... I'm here for you." :-- The Axeman's Letter ---- Gallery Picture Normal_TO305_0084KlausRebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0090Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0113Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0558Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0616Klaus_Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0926Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1143Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1798Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2063Klaus-Aurora.jpg Video Trivia *Aurora was compelled to break Klaus's heart. Her compulsion was lifted when Elijah was daggered for the first time in 1114 by the Brotherhood of the Five. **Oddly enough Aurora did not try and find Klaus after the compulsion was lifted. *Even though Aurora was Klaus's lover, Rebekah was the one to turn her into a vampire. *Aurora became a vampire to be with Klaus. *Aurora was the first person Klaus ever told about killing his mother. *Aurora still has deep feelings for Klaus after a thousand years. See More Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:The Originals Characters